This invention relates to rechargable flashlights.
Rechargable flashlights are known. In general, all require separate charging contacts, thereby rendering the flashlight somewhat complicated and expensive to fabricate. In the present invention, in distinction, the charging contacts form part of the on/off switch for the flashligt, thereby simplifying fabrication and reducing the number of parts required.
In a presently preferred embodiment of the invention, an on/off switch contact is included within a channel having an open end through which a contact member of a battery charging circuit passes and is positioned within the channel in electrical contact-making position against the on/off switch contact. The contact member of the battery charging circuit is preferably carried within a tubular flashlight holder, within which the flashlight is positioned for battery recharging.
The following patents are representative of the prior art:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Date of Issue U.S. Class ______________________________________ 2,236,338 Emanuel March 25, 1941 240/10.6CH 2,293,284 Emanuel August 18, 1942 240/10.6CH 2,582,330 Hautala January 15, 1952 240/10.6CH 3,217,224 Sherwood November 9, 1965 240/10.6CH 3,643,083 Heine February 15, 1972 240/10.6CH 3,737,649 Nelson June 5, 1973 240/6.42 et al 3,749,905 Friedman July 31, 1973 240/10.6CH et al 3,787,678 Rainer January 22, 1974 240/10.6CH 3,829,676 Nelson August 13, 1974 240/10.6CH et al ______________________________________
The invention will be more completely understood by reference to the following Detailed Description.